


Howl

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles joins forces with Peter and Gerard before Derek can tell him how he feels things get a little mixed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Was made for ihaveagayblog on Tumblr. May not be the best interpretation of Florence and the Machine's "Howl" but this is what I came up with.
> 
> "If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
> I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
> The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
> I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground"  
> -Florence and the Machine "Howl"

It was always weighting on his heart, this feeling. A feeling of deep affection for a certain boy that seemed to just come into his life. Stiles had been in his life for the past two years and honestly it wasn’t a bad two years. Okay, so he killed Peter, killed and ruined Jackson, fell for another crazy chick, and managed to lose his only “sane” family member. But Stiles was there the whole time. Oh did he mention the crumbling of his own pack. Yeah, Stiles was just the best to him most of the time. He hated the kid so much that it was actually love. He needed Stiles to know before he left for college. Stiles was possibly going to New York and Derek was thinking of going back there. It was the only other place he was happy at. He was on his way to his house and when he got there the Sheriff was gone which was a good thing. Considering the Sheriff didn’t take to Derek too well since he was an ex-con. Derek went through the window like he normally did whenever he went to see Stiles. When he was inside the room he saw Stiles sitting on the bed with his hands on his head. He then noticed that Stiles had been crying.

“Stiles, what’s going on?”

“Derek what are you doing here?”

“I came to see you and tell you something. But are you okay?”

Stiles smiled and wiped his eyes.

 

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t be here.”  
He was confused and then he got this bad feeling in his stomach. He then looked at the doorway and saw not only Peter standing there but Gerard Argent. 

“Stiles…” he said concerned and looking at him.

“Get out of here Derek. Now.”

“Stiles, what, are they…”

“Derek! Get out of here or I’m gonna make you.”

Not that Stiles could make him leave, Derek backed away and was about to leave when Gerard spoke.

“Push him out.”  
Stiles looked at him and dropped his head. Without warning Stiles ran and pushed Derek out. Both Peter and Gerard smiled and motioned Stiles to come with them. Derek fell, it was only two stories, and he’s had worse, and hazily saw Stiles leave with Peter and Gerard down the street. 

Derek came to and was lying down in Deaton’s hospital. He looked around and sat up to see everyone was there including the Sheriff.

“Where’s my son?”

“Gone.” Derek said sighing.

“What do you mean gone?” Lydia asked from behind him.

“He left with Peter and Gerard.”

“Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know I didn’t really get a chance to ask before he pushed me out of a window.”

They all just stood there in silence.

“I put an APV on him so if anyone sees him they are to report it.”

“No offense but when I got mind kidnapped by Peter you and your police didn’t find me for three days.” Lydia chimes him.

The Sheriff leaves with his radio in hand. And looks back at them.  
"You find my son." He's to Derek.

“I’m going to ask my dad right now who released Gerard, because we sure as hell didn’t.” Allison says leaving the room.

“What did Stiles say?” Scott asks standing next to Derek now.

“For me to get out.”

“Why were you over there?” Isaac ask.

Derek gives him an irritated look.

“Or you don’t have to answer.” Isaac says putting his hand up.

“It’s totally obvious why.” Lydia says crossing her arms.

“It is.” Isaac and Scott say in unison.

Lydia rolls her eyes and uncrosses her arms.

“Derek was going to tell Stiles how he felt.”

They all look at Lydia in disbelief.

“How the hell do you know that?” Derek asks.

“I saw the text you sent Stiles earlier.”

“What text?”

“The one saying you were coming over to tell him something that was really important.”

Derek looks at her confused.

“I never texted him I was coming over. It was a spur of the moment thing.”

“Then it must have been Peter or Gerard.” She says.

“Wait!” Scott exclaims.

They look at him now face to face with Derek.

“You like Stiles?”

Derek sighs.

“Yes.”

Scott looks at him a little angry and then smiles.

“That’s funny.”

Isaac tries not to laugh while Derek rolls his eyes. 

Allison comes back into the room and tells them Gerard checked himself out. She and Lydia take off to meet up with her dad. Isaac, Scott, and Derek leave Deaton’s to head to the Hale house. It was the best bet as far as where they would hide out at. 

……………

“Gerard obviously wants to be an Alpha along with Peter but why do they need Stiles?” Allison says sitting in her father’s office with Lydia.

“I know I thought I would be the first on the kidnap list for them.” Lydia remarks crossing her legs.

“Maybe they need a type of emissary and they think Stiles is the best candidate.”

“But why Stiles, like Lydia said why not her?”

Chris stands there and looks down at his desk.

“What did Deaton say?”

“That Stiles definitely has the spark of an emissary but without him being properly trained there is no point for Stiles to be   
there.” Allison says looking at her father.

“Maybe they want to unlock it or something.” Lydia says.

“Why would Stiles even help them though?” Chris asks shaking his head.

“Because maybe he has to.” Allison says.

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Derek there’s nothing here.” Isaac says coming down from the second floor of the Hale house.

“Yeah, I don’t even get Stiles’ scent. Do you?” Scott says from the doorway.

“No, you’re right let’s get out of here.” Derek answers.

They leave and Derek looks towards where the secret entrance to the house is. Scott looks in his direction and nods. They go down to the basement and see that they had been there but left recently. There was blood but they couldn’t tell if it was Stiles’ or not. They make their way up back to the surface and are greeted by Peter and Gerard.

“Hello boys.”

………………  
There is a knock on the door of the Argents apartment that startles Lydia and Allison. Chris had left to talk to Deaton more about Stiles. Allison grabs her cross bow and heads to the door. Lydia grabs a letter opener and follows Allison.

“Really?” Allison asks looking at Lydia.

“Shut up and open the door.”

Allison opens the door to find Stiles there with a bat. He’s bleeding from his head and looks like he got beat up by an army. He swings and knocks Allison out. Lydia looks at him and screams. Stiles covers his ears and Lydia runs to the bedroom. 

Meanwhile…

 

Scott, Isaac, and Derek all look at each other in shock.

“Lydia.” Scott says.

“Oh good so Stiles made it to the Argents home.” Peter says.

“What do you want with him?” Derek asks bearing his teeth now.

“To get him to be the person he was meant to be.” Gerard says.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Scott asks now wolfed out.

“A killer of course.” Peter says smiling. “He was a screw that just needed to be loosened a little. I mean with his mom dead, his dad blaming him, his best friend better than him, losing his best friend ever so slowly, and never getting the girl. Come on he was a bad guy waiting to happen. Or well one with a little push could become one.” 

“Stiles would never kill anyone.” Scott says.

“With a little motivation you’d be amazed at what people can do.” Gerard exclaims.

Meanwhile….

 

“Stiles stop!” Lydia screams.

“I can’t, now get your ass out here!”

“I will if you promise not to hurt me. I want to talk to you.”

“Fine, but put the damn letter opener down.”

“Deal and you put the bat down.”

“Deal.”

She opens the door and Stiles hit her on the head.

“Really you were gonna believe me after I just hit her in the fucking head.” He says looking down at her body. 

He grabs both of them and manages to drag them into his Jeep. Right as his was about to get in he sees a familiar cop car, his dad’s squad car. He hurries to start his Jeep and drives off just before the car could fully see him. He looks in the rearview mirror and sighs. How did he get here?

…………..

Stiles drives up to Hale house and sees Peter and Gerard with Scott, Isaac, and Derek. His heart sinks a little when he sees Derek wolfed out and angry. He didn’t want Derek like this, angry, and probably hating him. 

“I got them in the back.” Stiles says standing next to Peter.

“Good.” Peter responded.

Stiles stands there as Gerard and Peter get the girls out of the Jeep. Derek is staring at him with his usual angry look. Stiles smiles and looks at Scott with the same expression.

“Why are you smiling?” Scott asks.

“Because, you’re actually starting to look like his brother.” He says motioning at him and Derek.

“So Stiles are you happy?” Derek asks.

“Yup.”

“Liar.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“When did I lie…to you…recently.”

Stiles shakes his head and tries not to laugh.

“Look at you all wolfed out and angry. I did this. I made you angry, I made you hate them even more, and I finally got to hurt you. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“You can’t possibly believe that?” Isaac asks.

“Shut the hell up Isaac. If I wanted anyone dead the most it’s your smug ass. I mean I literally dream of killing you.”

“Stiles!” Scotts yells.

“There you go, protecting that low life again. When was the last time you did anything for me Scott? Huh?”

“That’s enough!” Derek exclaims.

“Don’t even get me started on you. I mean how long does it take for you to realize I give a shit about you? It’s just a shame that 

Peter and Gerard got to me first.”

Peter and Gerard then came around with the girls tied up and threw them at the boys.

“That’s what he’s capable of by the way.” Gerard says pointing at the girls.

Isaac and Scott run to untie them. Stiles just stands there smiling.

“It’s time.” Peter says looking at the moon.

“The Autumn Moon, known for harvesting, and we are going to be harvesting alright.” Gerard says looking at Peter.

“Harvesting what?” Scott asks.

“Power.”

Stiles then grabs into his pocket and forms a ring of mountain ash around Scott, Isaac, and the girls. They all look at him and Derek runs to attack Peter. Gerard goes towards Stiles but before he could reach him Stiles swung and hit Gerard in the legs. Derek and Peter are fighting while Scott and the others are still in the ring.

“Stiles let us out!”

“No they want you Scott.” Stiles says. 

He runs to help Derek when Gerard grabs his legs and causes him to fall on the ground. He turns and hits him square on the head. Then he his picked up by Peter and thrown at the house. 

“You traitor!”

“Did you really think I was going to go against them? I’m incorruptible, I’m like Sam from Lord of the Rings.” 

Peter then gets his claws and puts them into Stiles and throw him on the ground.

“No!” Scott screams.

Derek looks up from the ground and loses it. He goes to Peter and picks him up and slams him down hard.

“I knew you cared for that kid.” He says laughing.

Derek kicks him in the face and then the stomach.

“Ha ha, I got a rise out of you. You are seriously pathetic Derek.” 

Derek grabs his neck and raises him up.

“I don’t’ care about anything you say anymore.” 

And with that he breaks Peters neck with one hand. He drops his body and then Derek himself falls to his knees. He then lets out a harsh and loud howl. He breathes heavily and looks at Stiles. He rushes to his side.

“Stiles?”

He opens his eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I’m…”

“I don’t care. I don’t care why you did it.”

“Okay good cause I really didn’t want to explain.”

“I need to tell you something.”

“I know. I’ve known for probably a few months now. I just didn’t want to be the first to say it. I’m kind of always the first to   
admit my feelings and it doesn’t always work out.” He looks over at Lydia.

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to start something if it was going to end like the rest of my tries.”

“Do I look like some crazy nut job to you. I’m offended.”

“You did just try to kill two birds in one stone on your own.”

“Not crazy, brave. At least that’s how I like to think of it.”

He flinches in pain and Derek looks at Scott.

“Okay, you need to go break that ring and we need to get you to the hospital.” Derek says picking him up.

“Ooo this is exactly how one of my dreams went. Only you weren’t wearing a shirt and I may or may not have been naked.”

Derek shakes his head and heads towards the ring.

 

Five months later…

 

“That was amazing.” Stiles says out of breathe.

“Yeah I know. I was there.” Derek replies smiling.

They both laugh and face each other in Stiles’ bed.

“So you sure you want to move back to New York.”

“Yes, especially since you’re going to be there.”

“Okay but I must warn you I’m a bad roommate.”

Derek looks around the room. There’s a huge mess of papers everywhere and food on the computer table. 

“We’ll be fine.” He says smiling. “But one question.”

“What?”

“Why did you pretend to be on Peter’s side instead of just letting us handle it?”

“If I didn’t help he was going to turn me.”  
Derek looks at him confused.

“I know he couldn’t do it because he wasn’t an Alpha but he was going to make Scott do it or he would have killed everyone. And the other reason was because he was going to kill you, in front of me. That’s why I had to push you out of the window. I know this seems really stupid and almost makes no sense but at time I thought that if I just go along with it we could eventually   
kill two birds in one stone.”

“Well, you’re right it doesn’t make sense but we got it done so that’s that.”

“I also got your attention pretty good.” He said smiling.

“You idiot, you made me go crazy when you did that whole dance.”

“Really?”

“I wanted to kill them. Rip them apart limb from limb because they had you and I didn’t.”

“Oh my God, I’m in love with a crazy man.”

“I’m serious.”

“So would you say I made the beast angry?”

“Are you referring to the fact that I’m beast and you’re…”

“Aww cute, Disney reference, no dumbass I meant the one inside you.”

“Yes. You always make my beast come out.”

“Mmm that’s hot.” Stiles says smiling into his neck.

“I don’t like it because I feel like I can’t control myself.”

“You can though. I’ve never seen you lose control with me.”

“You usually fall asleep by then.”

“Okay now you’re making it sound like when we have sex it’s like Bella and Edward.”

Derek rolls his eyes and kisses his neck. He pins him down and kisses down to his chest near his heart and nips at the skin.   
Stiles moans and makes his hands into fist.

“Like when you do that, I just want to…”

Stiles shuts him up with his lips pressing deep on his. Derek kisses him deeper and Stiles grabs Dereks back and brings him closer to his body. Derek begins to grind on him and Stiles drags his nails down Derek’s back. Derek lets out a little howl. Stiles smiles and kisses Derek’s neck as well as nips at it.

“Stiles…”

“Shh just let it happen.”

“I’m warning you…”

“Derek if you don’t shut up I’m gonna make you regret it. Now let’s see if we can make you howl again.”

They both smile and go back to kissing. Stiles made Derek howl again and again. They knew that this was never going to get old. And they didn’t care because this was it. Just them. And that’s all they need was each other.


End file.
